Disclosure
by Busshunter
Summary: Quinn fue la primera persona con la que Santana hacía las famosas pinky promises, no Brittany. Ella tuvo que acostumbrarse a la ausencia de la morena y aceptó ser reemplazada por Britt, mientras observaba la "historia de amor incondincional" que al final no duró. Tal vez, no resultó porque Santana fue primero de ella. ¿Eso significaba algo? Para Quinn, todo.


**Antes que nada, voy a dejar en claro que voy a terminar la otra historia "INVISIBLE AND UNTOUCHABLE" :) Lo más probable es que haga un capítulo más para terminarla y continue con esta... porque sinceramente me siento bastante atrapada ahora con ésta ajajaj **

**En mí opinion, creo que voy a madurar más en la escritura en esta historia.**

**Espero sus crítiticas (MUCHAS :D) que siempre animan a seguir y mejorar :)**

* * *

><p>Hay muchos momentos por los que uno podría pensar que toda esta situación había comenzado.<p>

_Uno de ellos fue hace muchos años atrás, aquella tarde en la que el sol brillaba intensamente y que incitaba a cualquier persona gozar de un día así al aire libre en un parque._

_Quinn, era una niña a la que la habían criado con tres pilares de vida: respeto, perfección y docilidad (especialmente con sus padres). Y desde el día en que nació, todos los benditos días debía meditar, agradecer y orar en la Iglesia junto a su familia._

_Cada vez que sus padres discutían, ella silenciosamente desaparecía por una de las puertas traseras de la casa y corría con desesperación hacia el parque con su Barbie preferida. Amaba hamacarse con su muñeca y disfrutar de lo que la naturaleza le brindaba, que eran las únicas cosas que nunca le causaban daño. Siempre observaba cómo los niños jugaban, pero nunca decidió acercarse a ellos porque sus padres le habían dicho que una pequeña princesa no debía mezclarse con esa clase de gente._

_Pero aquella tarde, mientras hamacaba a su muñeca. Tres nenes se acercaron para burlarse de que ella siempre estaba sola con su juguete y que nadie la quería. El más alto de los varones le arrebató la Barbie e inmediatamente comenzó a llorar y suplicar que se la devolviera, que dejaran de rompérsela. Pero como la ignoraban y disfrutaban de hacerla llorar, ella se sentó en el césped por primera vez en su vida y comenzó a llorar sin parar, cubriéndose la cara con sus manos… hasta que escuchó un gran ruido que provocó que los abriera._

_Una nenita petiza y morenita, había comenzado a empujar y agredir al chico grandote que le había quitado su Barbie._

_"Dáme la muñeca si es que no quieras que tus amigos se rían de ti por llorar como una nena", la chiquita enfrentó al chico quien enseguida le devolvió la muñeca y comenzó a correr inmediatamente con sus amigos por detrás riéndose de él._

_"Toma, aquí tienes… está herida, pero no hay nada que no se pueda curar", la morena le extendió la muñeca a la chica de cabellos dorados._

_"Gracias", Quinn simplemente respondió y se incorporó de pie, "quiero que seas mi mejor amiga"._

_"Y tú la mía", la chica de menor estatura le sonrió y extendió su dedo meñique para que la otra nenita hiciera lo mismo, "Soy Santana María López, pero odio que me llamen por el segundo nombre"_

_"Lucy Quinn, pero todos me dicen Lucy", Quinn le respondió y siguió mirando el dedo meñique de la nena sin entender qué quería hacer._

_"Cuando hacemos promesas con mi familia, siempre nos agarramos del dedito porque así las promesas nunca se van a romper", aunque la rubia nunca había escuchado de eso, y aunque su subconsciente le advertía que sus familia siempre le dijo que nunca confiara en extraños, por esa vez hizo una excepción y confió en la nena desconocida que le había rescatado su muñeca._

_"Mejores amigas para siempre?"_

_"Para siempre"_

_Esa fue la primera promesa que ella había hecho en su vida y fue el comienzo de una amistad indestructible. Gracias a Santana, Quinn comenzó a tener más carácter y aunque ella sabía que la morena estaba siempre allí para defenderla, empezó a endurecerse y seguir cada consejo que la chica le daba por su bien. Ella era chiquita y tenía muy fuerte temperamento, pero con Quinn era dulce y protectora. Quinn seguía cada paso que daba Santana, todos sus sueños eran haciéndolo juntas, hasta incorporarse al equipo de cheerios para adquirir estatus y dominar el colegio._

_Fueron inseparables e invencibles hasta que apareció Brittany S. Pierce._

_Ella fue el motivo por el cual Santana se alejó de Quinn, no del todo, pero nunca volvieron a ser las cosas como antes y esto hizo que la rubia se encerrara en sí misma y de origen a otra persona muy diferente a lo que solía ser Lucy._

_Desde ese momento, comenzó a ser Quinn Fabray, la reina de hielo y la "ene-amiga" de Santana López._

_…_

..

.

**PRESENTE**

"Cuándo volverá Santana a New Haven?" Natalie le preguntó a Quinn, quien intentaba leer un libro desde hace horas pero su mente la bloqueaba, "nunca me divertí tanto como cuando salimos con ella", la chica continuó hablando y la rubia simplemente se encogió de hombros. La ex -capitana de Cheerios trataba de mantener congelada sus emociones y lo único que buscaba era que la dejaran en paz, no quería ningún ser humano a su alrededor. Estaba podrida de todo. Necesitaba paz, silencio… y soledad. Estaba comenzando a odiar la razón de existir de las personas y de su necesidad de ser sociable. ¿Por qué el humano tenía esa necesidad, o hasta podría llamarse urgencia o dependencia, de estar con otros si el mundo te daba todos los recursos para autosatisfacerse? ¿Para qué complicar las cosas? Los seres humanos son complicadísimos cuando se trata de relaciones sociales… ¿Para qué necesitarlas si solamente complican la existencia de uno? Ugh. Todas esas cosas pasaban por la mente de Quinn durante todos los días. Siempre se propuso que nunca en su vida iba a permitirse depender de otra persona. Pero últimamente estaba fallando en eso, y no se lo toleraba. No podía dejar que otra persona tomara control de su propia mente, cuerpo y hasta el ritmo cardíaco de su corazón. No era justo.

"Dime la verdad, Quinn", su compañera de cuarto se había sentado al lado de Quinn mirándola compasionadamente "se pelearon, verdad?", la chica de cabello colorado le preguntó y esa vez, la ex –porrista levantó su mirada para mirarla por un segundo.

"Nose a quién te refieres", Quinn decidió hacerse la desentendida, aunque sabía muy bien de quién estaban hablando.

"Sabes que puedes hablar conmigo, Quinn… deja de presionarte y de martirizarte demostrándole al mundo que eres invencible e invulnerable… eres humana y tienes sentimientos allí dentro", la compañera señaló su corazón. La rubia hizo el ademán de volver a seguir con la lectura, cuando un par de manos bajaron el libro a su regazo. "Ella no volverá", esta vez era una afirmación indiscutible y que atravesó a los ojos de color avellana. Quinn tomó con fuerza el libro y lo cerró con bronca, para sentarse en la cama y enfrentar a Natalie.

"No tengo idea de qué es lo que estás buscando con lo que me estás diciendo, si tantas ganas tienes de volver a verla –toma", Quinn giró para abrir el cajón de su mesita de luz para revelar un par de tickets con destino a Nueva York, y se lo arrojó a su amiga, "aquí tienes… siéntete libre de usarlo y –"

"Qué estás haciendo aquí teniendo esos tickets más que disponibles para usarlos e ir a buscarla?", Natalie le preguntó seriamente sin entender por qué la rubia estaba siendo tan ciega y terca. "Puedes sentarte aquí, pasar todos los días de tu vida leyendo e intentando hacer que tu mente se olvide de lo que estás viviendo… pero el corazón no olvida, Quinn… sufre", la chica pelirroja hablaba con su voz calma, intentando que su amiga entrara en razón. Permaneció unos segundos observando con tristeza cómo Quinn miraba hacia un costado, respirando nerviosa y alteradamente, con sus manos que se movían histéricamente tratando de descargar la impotencia que sentía y esquivar toda posibilidad de quebrantar allí mismo; pero sus ojos… mostraban la enorme desolación que la estaba ahogando lentamente.

Natalie sabía que era en vano continuar insistiendo para que la chica descargara sus emociones, pero decidió hablar por última vez.

"Sabes, la noche que salimos aquí con ella junto con los amigos de Tom… las había perdido por un momento, y cuando me di cuenta de que estaba sola bailando rodeada de extraños, comencé a buscarlas y fui hacia la cocina para ver si ustedes estaban allí… caminé hasta el pasillo y vi que enfrente de la puerta de la cocina estaba Santana, con los ojos abiertos como dos platos y paralizada, observando lo que sucedía allí dentro. Cuando escuchó mis pasos, bajó la mirada y comenzó a caminar rápidamente sin prestar atención que yo estaba enfrente de ella y me chocó. Estaba llorando, Quinn", Natalie se frenó por dos segundos y consiguió que dos ojos verdes la miraran. "Aunque enseguida se secó las lágrimas, no me quiso explicar qué sucedía y le pregunté si estaba enamorada de ti y ella comenzó a reírse y me hizo una lista de mil razones por las cuales nunca podría sentir algo por ti. ¿Pero sabes qué es lo que creo? Que esas son las mismas razones por las cuales te ama", la chica fundamentó y esto rompió una de las tantas barreras de la rubia, aunque ésta enseguida giró su rostro para ocultar las lágrimas que comenzaban a fluir por sus mejillas.

"Sabes Quinn, no hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver", con esto la chica pelirroja decidió dejar a su compañera de cuarto sola y suplicó hacia sus adentros que esta vez, por sólo esta vez… reflexionara como debía hacerlo.

…

..

.

**NUEVE MESES ATRÁS…**

Quinn Fabray podía decir que se encontraba viviendo la etapa de su vida en la que estaba "asentada", por así llamarlo de alguna manera. Estaba en esa etapa en la que crees que ya fue suficiente todo lo que has vivido, lo que experimentaste y que debes concentrarte en el presente y tu futuro. New Haven hizo esa transformación en ella. Le sirvió para dejar todo su pasado en Highschool, y empezar a crear la imagen con la cual la identificarían las demás personas por el resto de su vida.

Eso era lo bueno de mudarse a otra ciudad. Era una forma de empezar desde cero.

Allí nadie la juzgaría por haber quedado embarazada a temprana edad, ni se burlarían de ella al saber que fui echada de Cheerios por ello, no le tendrían compasión por el accidente que le había dejado varias secuelas en su cuerpo, ni tampoco la atormentarían por su actitud rebelde de haberse cortado y teñido el cabello de color rosa ni de haberse tatuado. Lamentablemente, tanto el tatuaje como las cicatrices que tenía su cuerpo, eran las pruebas que la delataban y que siempre la re-direccionaban hacia el pasado.

Quinn Lucy Fabray, era una chica que no sabía lo que era tener una vida sencilla.

Pero Yale le hizo cambiar de opinión. Enseguida encajó en el grupo de mayor estatus, se posicionó en los promedios más altos y obviamente tenía muchas posibilidades de encontrar ese futuro marido del que tanto le hicieron imaginar sus padres con el que debería acabar su vida.

Pero, por ahora, no estaba buscando eso.

Ella había tenido demasiados intentos de relaciones que no habían resultado, así que decidió que ese tema podía esperar un poco más. Además, siempre vio al amor y a cada una de las relaciones como una mentira.

Siempre existe una persona que ama más a la otra en una relación, por lo tanto…

Siempre existe una persona que sufre más que la otra…

Y ello conlleva a que alguno de los dos termine engañando a la pareja.

Simplemente lo definía como la razón de la naturaleza humana. Ella coincidía plenamente con lo que Osho había escrito una vez: "Ni el hombre ni la mujer son monógamos, psicológicamente son polígamos. Así que toda su psicología ha sido forzada en contra de su naturaleza"

Así que ella tenía bien definido que, ELLA, no iba a ser la que iba a sufrir más por el otro, ni nada… además de que nunca había sentido ni vivido ese amor incondicional.

La única pareja de la cual sostuvo que iba a ser para siempre, era la de Santana y Brittany… aunque a lo largo del tiempo… tampoco resultó.

La morena fue la que verdaderamente amaba sin límites y ese mismo amor le respondió destruyéndole la vida.

Aunque Quinn admitía que no le sorprendía ver un triste final de esa pareja…

Tal vez, ella siempre sostuvo que no iban a durar para siempre porque… simplemente nada es para siempre. Todo tiene un principio y un final.

Tal vez, no duró porque Santana fue primero de ella.

¿Eso significaba algo? Para Quinn, todo.

…

..

.

Quinn se acostumbró enseguida al modo de vida de New Haven, por más que hubiera preferido vivir en su departamento sola… tenía que admitir que dentro de todo agradecía tenerla allí con ella.

Natalie, era una chica pelirroja con ojos verdes y más alta que ella. Era una chica muy sonriente, lo que la hacía recordar a Brittany, pero ésta era mil veces mejor.

"Debo admitir que cuando me dijeron que iba a estar contigo, me sentí intimidada", la chica le dijo uno de los días en los que ambas estaban acomodando sus cosas en el departamento.

"Y eso a qué se debe?", Quinn le preguntó desafiándola con su ceja.

"Es que, mírate y dime si a veces no te asustas a ti misma… eres perfecta en todo sentido, nada más que demasiado seria", la pelirroja le dijo honestamente pero sin dejar de sonreír. Si no lo hubiera dicho de esa manera, sin dudas la rubia le hubiera saltado encima y dejado bien en claro que con ella no se jodía… pero desafortunadamente le caía bien Natalie, así que no lo hizo.

"Estás exagerando", Quinn le respondió con una media sonrisa mientras continuaba colocando sus ropas en su nuevo placard.

"Entonces esta noche salimos y me demuestras que me estoy equivocando", la nueva compañera la desafió. Quinn en un principio iba a ignorar la propuesta porque sostenía que no debía probarle nada a nadie de cómo era ella en realidad, pero ese día… decidió que salir un poco para respirar nuevo aire era una buena vida y así celebrar un nuevo comienzo en su vida.

Y qué comienzo tuvo su vida.

...

..

.

UN MES DESPUÉS…

Si alguien le hubiera dicho a Quinn que, después de tantos años de disputas con Santana y "odio" entre ellas, ella iba a acompañar a la morena tomando muchas copas de vino y que por culpa de esas copas (excusas baratas que la rubia ponía en su mente para justificarse) iba a empezar a coquetear con Santana… lo hubiera agarrado de los pelos y golpeado hasta que se arrepintiera de haber dicho semejante estupidez.

Pero eso sucedió, y Quinn sentía como si una fuerza magnética la impulsaba y provocaba que cada vez se sintiera más atraída hacia la morena, por lo que no podía dejar de insinuarle cosas.

Era necesario aclarar que Quinn nunca había sentido esa atracción antes por ninguna mujer.

Tal vez el hecho de que siempre se caracterizó por ser una persona muy posesiva de sus cosas y de hasta las personas que la rodeaban, era la razón por la que comenzó a dudar de las emociones confusas que habían nacido lentamente en su mente por la morena.

Ella fue la primera persona que había perdido (en cierta forma, porque aunque ella siempre estuvo allí, la relación nunca fue la misma que años anteriores) en su vida y luego Beth. Y ellas dos fueron las únicas personas que con tan sólo pensarlas, provocaban un fuerte dolor en su pecho que nunca se atenuaba por más que pasara el tiempo.

Pero esa noche de la boda de Mr. Schue, decidió hacer algo por Santana.

La mataba ver cómo la morena le dedicaba cada una de sus copas a la otra porrista por la cual había abandonado la amistad que tenía con Quinn. No lo merecía. La rubia podía sentir el dolor que Santana ahogaba en cada trago, podía medir la tristeza cada vez que miraba esos ojos chocolates. La rubia recordó que cada vez que ella vivió situaciones complicadas, Santana (a su manera) siempre permaneció a su lado y cada vez que la rubia lograba superar sus obstáculos, la latina le decía las mismas sinceras cinco palabras: "Estoy muy orgullosa de ti".

Esa noche, decidió ser ella quien la ayudara a afrontar el dolor que sentía su amiga e hizo de todo para distraerla y lograr que quitase la atención de la holandesa.

Aunque días después iba a mortificarse por recordar la forma en que le suplicó a la latina que bailara lentos con ella, ese fue el momento en que por primera vez en su vida le encontró sentido bailar románticos con alguien y fue por ello (más los efectos de las copas de vino) que se lo confesó a Santana.

"Nunca antes había bailado lentos con una chica", la rubia confesó tímidamente mirando hacia arriba, mientras trataba de no apretar su agarre en la cintura de Santana para no transmitir su nerviosismo ante su confesión. Pero no tuvo suerte porque ésta enseguida se separó de ella para mirarla confusamente, lo cual provocó que tragara saliva duramente sin saber qué hacer. Quinn se dio cuenta que Santana había mal entendido lo que ella había dicho. Tal vez ella había creído que le daba náuseas bailar con ella o que el resto la vea bailando con una chica y la confundan siendo algo que no era. "Me gusta", la rubia decidió dejar en claro lo que pensaba y sintió su corazón alivianarse y su pecho ensancharse cuando Santana le sonrió y luego la acercó de nuevo para continuar bailando. Hacía años que ella no le dedicaba una de esas tiernas y cálidas sonrisas a Quinn, y por ello significaba el mundo para la rubia.

Ni bien dejó de prestar atención en cómo el perfume dulzón de Santana la envolvía, y miró a cierto punto del salón porque se sentía observada, vio que un par de ojos celestes la miraban fijamente y no amistosamente.

'No, Esta vez no me la vas a quitar', fue lo que Quinn le contestó a través de sus ojos verdes, dándole fin al desafío que el otro par había iniciado.

"Vayamos por otra copa de vino" ,soltó de la nada la rubia y acarreó a su compañera de baile con ella para alejarla de su ex. No iba a permitir que, ahora cuando aparentaba que iba a recuperar Santana, ella se la arrebatara de nuevo. Menos para que volviese a jugar con ella y aprovecharse de sus sentimientos, porque Quinn sabía que Brittany no estaba segura de sus sentimientos con Sam y que los planes de la rubia era decirle a su ex –novia que la comprendiera y la esperara, que ella tarde o temprano volvería y todo el mundo sabía que Santana lo haría. Si la morena tenía que esperar un millón de años para recuperar el amor de la porrista, ella lo haría sin preguntárselo dos veces. Y eso era lo que más bronca le daba a Quinn, porque con ella… no dudó en abandonarla para estar con la otra rubia… y sí, le dolía que todos coincidieran en que Quinn no valiera lo suficiente como para arriesgarse y apostar en una relación con ella, salvo Puck… que últimamente parecía arrepentirse de no haber hecho las cosas como debía haberlas hecho.

"Mi tercer ojo mexicano me dice que me estas provocando, Lucy Q" ,Santana soltó su sinceridad, mirándola directamente a los ojos mientras ellas bailaban sueltamente 'Give it 2 me' de madonna. El corazón de Quinn dio un salto cuando escuchó su sobrenombre con el cual la morena siempre la llamaba cuando eran más chicas. Los ojos marrones ya estaban algo difusos por el alcohol que estaban tan presente tanto en su sistema venoso como en el de la rubia.

"Esto te está provocando?" , Quinn sonrió malévolamente arqueando su ceja, mordiéndose su labio inferior y deslizando la yema de sus dedos por el lado interno del brazo izquierdo de la morena, sin dejar de admirar cómo las pupilas de la morena se dilataban y el color marrón de su Iris parecía oscurecerse.

"Quinn, hace meses que estoy en celibato y teniendo alcohol corriendo por mis venas ahora mismo y sumando estas señales confusas que me estás dando –"

"No creo que sean confusas. Son bastante claras, Santana" ,la ex –capitana respondió, interrumpiendo lo que estaba diciendo su amiga, sin detener el camino repetitivo que hacían sus dedos sobre la piel de la morena. Su respuesta había dejado perpleja a la latina, otra reacción que hacía mucho que no veía.

"Siempre supe que tuviste un pequeño crush en Rachel y que quieres experimentar, Fabgay –"

"Te estoy intimidando, López?" ,Quinn decidió ser la primera en empujar más lejos la situación y se acercó más al rostro de Santana sin quitar su mirada de los rojos labios de la chica.

"En tus sueños, Fabgay" ,la morena respondió algo molesta ya que le habían herido su ego, pero aun así cualquiera podía notar la inquietud que sentía al ver cómo Quinn mostraba deseo sobre ella.

"Entonces ven conmigo" ,la rubia nunca iba a entender de dónde sacó ese lado encarador, pero lo agradeció infinitamente porque así pudo guiar a las dos hacia su habitación.

Y allí fue donde todo cambió.

Desde el momento en que Quinn cerró la puerta de su habitación, desde el primer segundo que comenzó a transcurrir allí dentro…

La tensión sexual de la que todos hablaban en William McKinley High School que había entre ellas, era muy cierta y se sentía más que presente en esa habitación.

Quinn podía sentir cómo el aire se había tornado pesado allí dentro y cuando se volteó para mirar a la morena recostada sobre la cama, sintió cómo el alcohol de pronto desapareció de su cuerpo. Aunque se notaba que la morena estaba más ebria que ella, a Quinn no le importaba. Tal vez lo consideraba mejor. Tal vez sería más fácil.

Nunca se había puesto a pensar en la morena de la forma en la que estaba pensando allí mismo. Sus ojos nunca se habían tomado su tiempo en admirar el brillo de las piernas tonificadas que poseía la chica acostada en la cama. Su boca nunca había sentido tanta necesidad de probar lo que era besar esos labios carnosos e invitadores de la morena y comprobar lo que Brittany siempre había dicho "Santana es la mejor besadora de todo McKinley". Nunca había sentido tanto deseo en tocar el cuerpo de alguien… y ahora sentía desesperación por tocar cada una de las partes de la latina.

La aterrorizaba eso, porque nunca antes había pensado en Santana de esa forma. Siempre sintió un profundo cariño por ella… pero no de esta forma.

'Es sólo sexo, Quinn', su mente trataba de convencerla y de animarla para que una vez en su vida se dejara llevar por el momento y que no complicara las cosas. Además, era su única oportunidad para disfrutar lo que realmente tener buen sexo, ya que la morena era muy bien conocida por ello, y Quinn nunca lo había tenido. Si ella se ponía a recordar, su primera vez fue embriagada con Puck (de lo cual siempre se iba a arrepentir) y de haberse liado con su profesor de Yale, el cual le había dicho (la primera vez que se habían acostado) que no se esperaba que su cuerpo tuviera tantas cicatrices, que era una lástima para una hermosa muchacha.

Lentamente Quinn se recostó al lado de Santana, sin apartar sus ojos de ella.

La morena abrió los suyos y se fusionaron por un momento con color esmeralda intenso. Quinn tomó coraje y se inclinó para besarla tan delicadamente que apenas Santana había sentido sus labios y lo que más había probado era el sabor a inseguridad y miedo. Toda la confianza, desafío y el lado atrevido que le había mostrado Quinn minutos antes, había desaparecido por completo.

Santana, por su lado, necesitaba cualquier cosa que le borrara en la mente la imagen de su ex felizmente con otra persona y la belleza de Quinn lo estaba logrando.

La latina guió su mano alrededor del cuello de la rubia y la presionó más contra ella para volver a besarla, pero esta vez un poco más profundo.

Cuando los labios de Santana besaron abiertamente a Quinn, ésta sintió cómo una oleada de calor ascendió por sus mejillas. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que besar a una mujer iba a ser tan delicado, sensual y… tan maravilloso. O tal vez, besar a Santana se sentía así. Era como besar nubes y sentirse que algo la elevaba cada vez más sobre el cielo y la hacía sentirse en la gloria.

Era pecado. Claro que sí. Pero se sentía tan bien…

Con tan sólo dos besos, podía jurar que era adicta a los labios de ella. Debían ser ilegales. Ahora ella entendía por qué toda persona que había estado con la morena quedaba embobada en todo sentido, pero no entendía por qué Brittany la había reemplazado por Sam. Él no era nada comparado con esta chica que era perfecta. Pero le agradecía por ello, porque así pudo tener la oportunidad de sentir a Santana.

Cuando Santana introduzco delicadamente su lengua…

Dios.

Quinn, sintió que sus mejillas ya estaban ardiendo y liberó frustradamente aire por su nariz, soltando a la vez un gemido que fue ahogado en la boca de la morena. Sus brazos se habían debilitado y sus ojos se cerraron para absorber la sensación de ese músculo dentro de su boca.

Era inevitable decir que estaba enloqueciendo.

Cuando Santana volvió a unir sus bocas pero agregando más pasión, el cuerpo de Quinn actuó por sí sólo y se colocó encima de ésta. Su corazón ya había comenzado a correr una maratón y sus manos se dirigieron inmediatamente hacia la pequeña cintura de la chica que se encontraba debajo de ella. Sus manos temblaban con una mezcla de nervios y ansiedad.

"Tenemos toda la noche", la voz rasposa de Santana hizo que bajara de esas nubes y se dio cuenta de que ella era la que estaba ahora recostada en la cama, su rostro atrapado por los brazos de Santana que estaban apoyados sobre la cama. Santana le había dejado en claro que no quería apresurar las cosas y que prefería hacerlo lentamente, lo cual esto no ayudaba para nada a la salud mental de Quinn. Cuando la rubia iba a acotar algo, nuevamente fue atacada por esos labios que con mucho gusto los volvía a recibir. Quinn aprovechó para deslizar sus manos por toda la espalda de la morena, que por más que todavía llevaba puesto ese vestido rojo, podía sentir los músculos de su espalda y sus curvaturas.

Necesitaba arrancarle el vestido ya.

Cuando percibió que la latina había abandonado su boca, iba a quejarse inmediatamente, pero al sentir que su nuevo destino era su cuello…

No podía hacer más nada que girar su cabeza, entregárselo… y dejar que hiciera lo que quisiera…

La respiración caliente por toda la columna de su cuello…

Los besos húmedos…

Esa lengua…

Las leves succiones…

La volvían loca. Su mente estaba lunática, su cuerpo deliraba y sólo pedía que Santana continuara con lo que estaba haciendo y que no se detuviera nunca más.

Ya no había vuelta atrás.

Quinn no sabía en qué concentrarse primero, si en el camino que iba trazando la boca y lengua de la morena o en sus manos que viajaban desde su cintura hasta sus piernas y viceversa. En un momento escuchó algo, pero no llegó a comprender qué era, por lo que abrió los ojos y se encontró con que la morena le había pedido que girara. Pero antes le quitó la mini chaqueta que llevaba puesta todavía. Cuando colocó su frente sobre las sábanas, sus nervios se multiplicaron pero volvió a cerrar los ojos y se dejó llevar por lo que iba a hacer su amiga. Ésta había comenzado a besar sus hombros y toda su columna vertebral hasta llegar al cierre de su vestido para abrirlo lentamente y dejar al descubierto más piel, la cual se dedicó su tiempo besando. La rubia no podía controlar ni su respiración ni los pequeños gemidos que se escapaban de su boca cada vez que sentía besos húmedos sobre su piel. Nuevamente, escuchó a Santana ordenarle que se volteara y cuando Quinn obedeció, se encontró con que la latina se estaba quitando su vestido, dejando a la vista todo su cuerpo y luciendo su lencería negra que le quedaba más que bien. La rubia, al tomarse el lujo de apreciar cada músculo que se resaltaba del cuerpo de Santana, comenzó a tener pánico al recordar las palabras que había dicho su profesor sobre sus cicatrices. Cuando la neoyorkina quiso acercarse para quitarle el vestido, Quinn la detuvo.

"Apaga las luces", Quinn le ordenó a la morena y ésta frunció el ceño.

"No vamos a hacer nada que no quieras Quinn, no te estoy obligando a que –"

"No quiero que veas mi cuerpo", la rubia le confesó al ver que Santana había entendido que ella necesitaba apagar las luces para olvidarse de que iba a tener sexo con una mujer o por el hecho de que era Santana. Una vez dicho esto, Quinn sintió tanta vergüenza que no podía mirarla a los ojos y sintió tanta humillación que comenzó a moverse por la cama para pararse e irse. No quería revelar el estado de su cuerpo luego de tantos maltratos y menos al saber que Santana estaba acostumbrada a ver el cuerpo esbelto de Brittany. Ya demasiado había quedado en ridículo como para demostrarle lo asqueroso que era ella con tantas cicatrices. Cuando la rubia llegó al borde de la cama, sintió un par de manos que la obligó a inclinar su cabeza hacia arriba y un par de labios la besaron ferozmente. Como acto seguido, sus ojos se cerraron y nuevamente se dejó guiar hacia la mitad de la cama, teniendo el cuerpo semidesnudo de Santana arriba de ella. Era impresionante cómo ésta podía controlar su mente y cuerpo.

"Quiero que me muestres cada una de tus cicatrices", la latina le pidió con una sonrisa compasiva y con una mirada cálida. Quinn suspiró al saber que ahora ella conocía su gran baja autoestima y, en vez de empujarla para escapar de allí, confió nuevamente en ella y se sentó en la cama para que, con la ayuda de Santana, se quitara el vestido. Durante todo el tiempo, ella no quitó sus ojos de los de Quinn, dándole un poco más de tranquilidad. Esta vez fue Quinn la que se inclinó para besarla ferozmente e intercambiar posiciones. Al tener una vista de los cabellos negros de Santana desparramados sobre la almohada y cómo el tono de su piel contrastaba perfectamente con el blanco de las sábanas, Quinn no podía evitar sentirse excitada ni sentirse cada vez más atraída por la chica que tenía debajo de su cuerpo. Al inclinarse y apoyar su cuerpo sobre el de ésta, dejando que su piel se encontrara con la suavidad de la piel de tez trigueña, sintió cómo una ola de calor la había envuelto. Se animó a dejar un camino de besos húmedos en el cuello de la morena y cada vez que su boca hacía contacto con su piel, recibía leves gemidos lo que la incitaban a que continuara y que cada vez tuviera más necesidad de sentirla por todos lados.

De pronto, Santana la sorprendió al girarla rápidamente y tomar ella el mando de la situación. Ya el clima se había tornado más intenso y ambas chicas necesitaban una liberación. Cuando la latina comenzó a besar sobre los pechos de Quinn, adicionando los roces de sus manos sobre el estómago de ésta, ella primero la miró a los ojos para saber si estaba cómo en quitarse el sostén. La rubia cerró los ojos y una vez que tragó saliva, asintió con la cabeza. Ni bien sintió que la prenda había desaparecido, los labios carnosos volvieron a atacarla y a recostarla sobre la cama. Los besos ya eran agitados, y Quinn amaba cómo la lengua Santana trabajaba en su boca. Era exquisito y muy erótico. Ella estaba tan concentrada en el beso, que cuando sintió que una mano tomó uno de sus senos para presionarlo, abrió los ojos y soltó un quejido que era más audible esta vez. Su espalda se arqueó involuntariamente haciendo que su pecho quedara firmemente presionado en la mano. Quinn pudo sentir cómo Santana sonreía contra su boca y lo gozaba enormemente. Se siguieron besando mientras las manos viajaban por todas las partes de sus respectivos cuerpos, hasta que Santana decidió llevar su atención hacia los pechos de Quinn y darle a conocer lo que sabía hacer su lengua con cada uno de ellos.

"Dios", Quinn profanaba cada vez que la morena succionaba en sus pezones y no podía controlar cómo sus caderas se elevaban para sentir algún tipo de fricción.

"Quiero que digas mi nombre", la morena le exigió y como sabía que la rubia no le iba a dar el gusto, decidió continuar succionando en uno de sus pechos y llevó una de sus manos sobre el abdomen de Quinn para jugar con el borde de sus bragas y acariciar los músculos que se tensionaban y relajaban cada vez que movía sus dedos en esa zona.

"Deja de jugar con mi paciencia y quítamelo", Quinn ordenó frustradamente, ignorando completamente lo que Santana le había pedido aunque sabía que la morena iba a seguir haciendo estas cosas y no iba a ceder hasta que consiguiera lo que quería. Cerró los ojos nuevamente cuando sintió que sus bragas se deslizaron por sus piernas, le daba vergüenza sentir lo húmeda que se encontraba y más al saber que Santana lo podía ver. Una vez que ya se encontraba desnuda, no quería abrir más los ojos y lo único que pedía era que Santana la tomara directamente así podía tapar su cuerpo rápidamente. La rubia suplicaba por un lado que la morena estuviera bastante ebria como para ignorar las marcas de su piel, pero a la vez quería que recordara esta noche que era especial para ella.

Para su sorpresa (y su mayor frustración), Santana comenzó a besar las cicatrices que tenía sobre su abdomen, en sus piernas…

"Eres hermosa tal como eres", la latina le dijo sinceramente mirándola a los ojos una vez que subió, acomodándose entre las piernas de la rubia, para besarla esta vez apasionadamente y lentamente. Quinn cerró los ojos y obligó a su mente bloquearse para impedir que esas palabras afectaran su estado mental, aunque ya era tarde… ya había provocado que su corazón diera un millón de vueltas y no le gustaba en lo más mínimo que la chica tuviera ese efecto en ella.

"Deja lo cursi para otro momento y ya tómame", la ex –capitana le dijo impacientemente al sentir que las manos de Santana viajaban a todas partes de su cuerpo pero no a la que realmente necesitaba.

"Dime qué es lo que necesitas", la morena le susurró con voz grave y rasposa, besando y succionando detrás del lóbulo de la rubia, logrando que ésta se enloqueciera aún más.

"Necesito que me folles", la rubia le dijo sin dar vueltas porque era lo que más quería en ese preciso momento, sino iba a estallar. Cuando iba a quejarse una vez más al ver que Santana no hacía nada al respecto, gimió nuevamente al sentir que la morena se deslizaba por su cuerpo dejando rastros de besos. Los ojos verdes nunca se desviaron de los chocolates hasta que la morena se posicionó entre sus piernas para abrirlas aún más. La rubia revoleó los ojos al sentir cómo esos labios carnosos chupaban la piel de sus entrepiernas y cómo la lengua de Santana se acercaba cada vez más a su destino.

Literalmente estaba al extremo de la locura. Quinn sabía muy bien que si no decía su nombre, Santana no iba a darle lo que tanto quería. Pero su orgullo no la dejaba.

"Di mi nombre", reclamó nuevamente la morena, provocando su respiración chocara con la parte íntima de la rubia y haciendo que ésta elevara sus caderas con la urgencia de sentir su boca contra su sexo.

"Santana, por favor… necesito – UGH"

Sus palabras desaparecieron, sus piernas temblaron, los músculos de su estómago se contrajeron, su cabeza se enterró en la almohada, sus ojos se cerraron, su boca se abrió en una perfecta 'O' para gemir de placer, sus manos agarraron con desesperación las sábanas y su mente se desvaneció en la perfecta sensación del músculo húmedo de la morena en su sexo.

Con cada succión y círculos que hacía Santana sobre su clítoris, Quinn se descontrolaba cada vez más y la euforia que sentía era indescriptible.

"Dios, Santana", la rubia gimió inconscientemente su nombro cuando sintió que había sido penetrada con la lengua de la morena. Una de sus manos fue directamente a enredarse con la cabellera negra para asegurarse de que se mantuviera allí y no se detuviera con lo que estaba haciendo. Su espalda cada vez se arqueaba más y más y lo único que su mente pedía era sentir toda la boca de Santana absorber su parte íntima, que la reclamara con todo lo que tenía.

Si la morena mantenía este ritmo, no le faltaba mucho para tener el orgasmo de su vida, pero casi se muere de la frustración, enojo y desesperación cuando dejó de sentir lo que su amiga estaba haciendo.

"Qué mierda – UMMF"

Santana la atacó con sus labios y volvió a recostarla, mientras que a la vez su mano viajó hacia la parte íntima en la que había estado anteriormente.

"Tenía que probarte", la morena le dijo contra sus labios, pero la mente de Quinn ya no reaccionaba. No mientras los dedos de Santana continuaran deslizándose por sus pliegues. "Sabes increíble"

"Santana", Quinn volvió a gemir ante la mezcla de la confesión de la latina y de los movimientos de sus dedos. Quinn llevó una de sus manos sobre el perfecto trasero de ésta y la otra en su espalda para clavar sus uñas e incitarle a que necesitaba acciones más concretas, pero la morena prefirió succionar en su cuello y luego concentrarse en uno de sus senos mientras estimulaba su clítoris. "Santana", ya era algo habitual que la boca de la rubia cantara su nombre.

"Me encanta cómo no puedes dejar de decir mi nombre desde que lo pronunciaste una vez", la morena le habló nuevamente al oído. Quinn odiaba sentirse tan dominada, frustrada y sin otra opción que hacer lo que ella pedía si es que quería algo a cambio.

"Deja de disfrutarlo tanto y haz algo", Quinn volvió a decir pero esta vez más enfurecida.

"Impaciente, Quinnie?", Santana decidió gozar más del control que tenía y mientras observaba cómo la boca de Quinn se abría para gemir frustradamente, sus dedos se aproximaban y presionaban sobre la entrada de la rubia, provocando que sus ojos se cerraran, sus piernas y caderas se movieran descontroladamente y las uñas que estaban ya clavadas en su espalda se enterraran aún más.

"Te juro que si no –UGH!", la morena volvió a interrumpirla pero esta vez introduciendo dos de sus dedos en su interior, provocando que ella también gimiera al sentir cómo las paredes de Quinn absorbían sus dedos y se encerraban en ellos. Santana volvió a besarla y de a poco comenzó a tomar un ritmo más rápido para hacer que Quinn llegara a su clímax que tanto necesitaba.

"Oh, Dios… no pares… no pares", Quinn gemía histéricamente cada vez que Santana golpeaba en su punto G y la hacía ver estrellas. Su respiración se volvía errática ante el éxtasis que estaba sintiendo y los besos que absorbían su boca. Su corazón parecía querer perforar el esternón y su mente estaba por irse hacia el más allá.

"Santana!", fue su última palabra coherente (o al menos comprensible para la morena) una vez que el orgasmo se apoderó de cada uno de sus nervios, de todo su cuerpo y su mente. Su espalda se arqueó completamente, su cabeza se enterró en la almohada y sus brazos apretaron a la latina contra su cuerpo como si fuera que era su salvavidas. Ésta mientras admiraba cada uno de sus gestos, cómo sus piernas no dejaban de temblar y cómo las paredes internas de la rubia seguían contrayéndose, besaba delicadamente todo su rostro, sus labios y su pecho, esperando a que volviera de su clímax.

Quinn, por otro lado, no quería abrir sus ojos para mostrar lo vulnerable que se sentía después de esa experiencia. Nadie había logrado algo así en ella, ni con el profesor que fue con el que podría decir que había disfrutado más de las relaciones sexuales que con Puck. Sentía una presión en su pecho, que todavía le costaba descifrar de qué se trataba. Y los besos que Santana dejaba en ella, no la ayudaban en lo más mínimo. Nunca fue tratada de esa manera.

"Estoy exhausta", la rubia logró decir aún sin abrir sus ojos, y sintió pánico y vergüenza a la vez ya que no tenía las fuerzas necesarias como para devolver el favor a Santana, y se esperaba un grito de furia ante esto; pero nuevamente fue sorprendida cuando sintió que el calor de la morena había desaparecido y había movimientos en la cama. Ésta se había recostado a su lado y sus brazos la invitaban a que Quinn durmiera contra su cuerpo. Su cuerpo inmediatamente aceptó la invitación, pero su mente por un momento pensó que esto ya era más íntimo… era un momento… que suelen hacer las parejas.

"No te preocupes por ello, esta noche fue por ti", Santana le respondió y se estiró para apagar la luz y así conciliar el sueño.

Nuevamente, Quinn reconoció que ningún hombre hubiera hecho eso con ella, cualquiera se hubiera molestado o hasta incluso marchado de allí para ir a buscarse a otra que los satisfaga como él quería.

Pero ni la mente de Quinn estaba en condiciones de continuar pensando, así que cerró los ojos, dejó que el calor del cuerpo de Santana la envolviera una vez más y se permitió dormir en esta posición íntima sólo por esta noche.

Mañana deberían afrontar el mundo real que las esperaba fuera de esa habitación.

…

..

.

**OPINIONES? REVIEW? COMENTEN POR FAVOR :)**


End file.
